militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
8th Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment (United States)
*United States Cavalry|type = Armoured cavalry|role = Armoured Reconnaissance|size = Squadron|command_structure = 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division|garrison = Fort Lewis, Washington|battles = Mexican-American War American Civil War Spanish-American War Philippine Insurrection World War II War on Terrorism}}The 8th Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment is an armoured reconnaissance squadron of the famed 1st Cavalry Regiment and currently serving under the 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division. Lineage * Constituted 2 March 1833 in the Regular Army as H Company, United States Regiment of Dragoons ** Organised 2 March 1934 at Jefferson Barracks, Missouri ** Re-designated 23 May 1836 as H Company, 1st Regiment of Dragoons ** Re-designated 3 August 1861 as H Company, 1st Cavalry ** (Cavalry companies officially designated as troops in 1883) ** (1st Cavalry assigned in December 1917 to the 15th Cavalry Division; relieved in May 1918 from assignment to the 15th Cavalry Division; assigned 20 August 1921 to the 1st Cavalry Division; relieved 3 January 1933 from assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division) ** Re-organised and re-designated 20 August 1921 as Headquarters Troop, 1st Cavalry Brigade and assigned to the 1st Cavalry Division (later re-designated as the 1st Cavalry Division, Special) ** Inactivated 25 March 1949 in Japan and relieved from assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division, Special * Converted and re-designated 20 May 1949 as Headquarters Troop, 1st Constabulary Brigade and activated in West Germany ** Inactivated 15 August 1951 in West Germany ** Disbanded 5 December 1951 * Reconstituted 10 May 1967 in the Regular Army and re-designated as 8th Squadron, 1st Cavalry (organic elements concurrently constituted) ** Squadron activated 25 August 1967 at Fort Knox, Kentucky ** Inactivated 14 July 1972 at Fort Knox, Kentucky ** Re-designated 14 July 1998 as H Troop, 1st Cavalry and assigned to the 1st Armored Division * Activated 16 June 2000 at Fort Riley, Kansas ** Re-designated 1 October 2005 as H Troop, 1st Cavalry Regiment ** Inactivated 15 September 2006 at Fort Riley, Kansas and relieved from assignment to the 1st Armored Division * Re-designated 17 April 2007 as 8th Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment, assigned to the 5th Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division and concurrently activated at Fort Lewis, Washington (organic elements currently activated) ** Relieved 22 July 2010 from assignment to the 5th Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division, and assigned to the 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division Honours Campaign Participation Credit * Mexican War: Buena Vista, California 1846, Coahuila 1846, New Mexico 1847, and Chihuahua 1848 * Indian Wars: Modocs, Apaches, Nez Perces, Bannocks, Pine Ridge, New Mexico; 1846, 1849, 1850, 1851, 1854, 1855, and 1856, Oregon; 1851, 1853, 1855, 1856, 1860, 1866, and 1868, California; 1852, 1860, 1867, and 1868, Arizona 1857, 1859, 1866, 1868, 1869, 1870, 1871, 1872, and 1881, Washington 1858, Idaho 1879, and Montana 1887 * Civil War: Peninsula, Antietem, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg, Wilderness, Spotsylvania, Cold Harbour, Petersburg, Shenandoah, Appomattax, New Mexico 1862, Virginia 1863, 1864, and 1965, and Maryland 1863 * War with Spain: Santiago * Philippine Insurrection: Luzon 1901 and 1902 * World War II: Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead), Tunisia, Naples-Foggia, Anzio, Rome-Arno, North Apennines, Po Valley, New Guinea, Bismarck Archipelago (with arrowhead), Leyte (with arrowhead), and Luzon * War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered LUZON * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2003 * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 References * Category:Military units and formations established in 1883 Category:Military units and formations established in 1949 Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations established in 2000 Category:Military units and formations established in 2007 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1949 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1951 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1972 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2006 Category:United States Army squadrons